Dudas
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Reto:Verano ItaDei.Deidara tiene algunas dudas acerca del amor de su novio,e Itachi se las aclara. Slash ItaDeiIta.


**Summary:** Reto: Verano ItaDei. Deidara tiene algunas dudas acerca del amor de su novio,e Itachi se las aclara. Slash ItaDeiIta.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece bla,bla,blá-de hecho, Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke ;)- y Deidara le pertenece a Itachi, e Itachi a Deidara; y todos ellos le pertenecen a Masashi-sama.

**Advertencias:** Por supuesto, Slash! Sin betear, así que abstenerse a incoherencias. Y creo que nada mas…^^

**Dedicatoria:** A **Itara**, por coordinar este hermoso Reto y dejarme participar. ¡Eres lo máximo! =D

**Nota de Autora:** Es la madrugada del 13, y como lo acabo de terminar (la inspiración estuvo bailando en mis narices hasta hace 2 horas, la muy…)lo quiero subir ya, no sea cosa de que se me olvide ;P. Por cierto, mi título es estúpido, pero no tengo ganas de pensar xPP.  
Espero que les guste!

**Dudas**

Era un perfecto dia de verano, con el cielo limpio y las nubes blancas. Y si bien no hacía demasiado calor, había la temperatura perfecta como para un chapuzón en el lago. El lago estaba en el medio de un campo, no era muy conocido, pero era un bonito lugar al que ir cuando hacía mucho calor; y además era gratis.

Deidara (quien se había escapado de su casa en plena siesta**[1]**) e Itachi (que lo había esperado bajo un árbol casi una hora, hasta que el rubio llegara) se encontraban ahora mismo bajo la sombra de ese mismo árbol. El rubio recostado en contra del tronco e Itachi con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. A el ojiazul le encantaba sentir el cabello negro entre sus dedos, por lo cual había soltado la coleta del morocho y jugaba con la negra cabellera.

-Itachi, hm.-llamó Deidara.

-¿Qué, Dei?-contesto el ojinegro, adormilado.

-¿En realidad me quieres, Itachi?-la pregunta fue hecha a un volumen bajo, casi inaudible. Aunque la tristeza y la inseguridad resaltaban en esa única frase. El chico normalmente explosivo se veía cabizbajo, y sus pupilas azules no tenían el acostumbrado brillo en ellos.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos ampliamente y se sentó de un salto. Agarró la cara del rubio y acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar. Y aunque se veía la preocupación en sus ojos ónix, sonrió ligeramente, para tranquilizar al menor.

-Por supuesto que te quiero, Deidara. ¿He hecho algo para hacerte pensar lo contrario?-el moreno estaba turbado por la pregunta; y ya había empezado a pasar lista a los últimos acontecimientos del mes, para ver si había dicho o hecho algo que pudiera poner en ese estado al ojiceleste.

-¡No, hm! ¡No has hecho nada!-contestó el rubio con aprensión.-Es que…-Deidara se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, como con miedo de decir algo. (Y si Itachi no hubiera estado tan pendiente de que su novio estaba ocultándole algo; ese gesto le hubiera parecido tentador y seductor.)

-¿Dei? ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-Es solo que…mi familia no es tan adinerada como la tuya (ni siquiera se acerca) y nuestro apellido no es tan influyente y antiguo como el suyo; y no somos la típica familia japonesa, recatada y seria, hm. Además, hm, yo soy solo un artista y tú…tú eres el heredero de la familia Uchiha, importante y todo eso, hnm. También soy menor y te estorbaré en tu carrera y…-con cada frase, los ojos del rubio se iban cristalizando más y más, al punto de derramar varias lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-¡Ey, ey! Shh…-dijo el moreno limpiando las lágrimas de la cara de Deidara, para acallarlo.-No digas eso, amor. Tú nunca, escúchame bien, _nunca_, serás un estorbo para mí. Te quiero, te _amo_ y las diferencias no me importan, lo sabes. ¿Y qué es eso de mi familia? Nunca nos ha importado, ¿por qué ahora si?-los ojos negros buscaban una respuesta, y ofrecían consuelo. El artista, que usualmente era vivaz y fuerte, escondió su cara en el cuello del mayor, y empezó a hablar.

-Es que el otro día, tu tío abuelo Madara, me mandó llamar a la dirección. Como es un miembro respetado del Clan y todo eso, hm, se lo permitieron y me llamaron. Cuando llegué, la directora Tsunade salió de su oficina y nos quedamos solos. Primero me miro de abajo a arriba; y luego miró alrededor de la estancia, hm. Me dijo quién era, y que estaba allí para hacer una _buena obra_, hm. Sonrió y me dijo que aunque sabía que yo asistía a una escuela pública**[2]**, no se esperaba _eso_, e hizo un gesto con la mano. Me miró fijamente y dijo que había esperado que el chico que había desviado a su nieto de su futuro como líder del Clan, fuera menos _poca cosa_, hm. Empezó a decir que un enlace con una familia como la mía, sin dinero ni apellido ni ascendencia, sería un completo error y una desgracia para ti, hm. Me dijo que había investigado a mi familia y que no le sorprendía que un chico como _yo_ tratara de atrapar a un chico como _tú_. Le pregunté a que se refería y me dijo que era normal que tratara de conseguir dinero _acostándome_ con un heredero importante. Me quedé mudo, y ¡él me ofreció dinero a cambio de que te dejara ir, hm! Me negué y Madara solo sonrió más. Me miró fijamente por un minuto, y me dijo que yo estaba arruinando tu vida. Y señalo, que sacando de la ecuación a mi familia, yo tampoco era buena influencia para ti; porque era rebelde y sin futuro, era menor y entorpecería tu carrera y tu vida, hm. Me comentó que todos habían pensado que tu interés era solo temporal y que pasaría, pero que a los 3 años ya no había esperanza de eso y que querían salvarte de un seguro fracaso de vida conmigo. Para colmo, dijo que no quería estorbar en nuestra "relación", pero era su deber como cabeza del Clan proteger al futuro líder. Rió una vez, y me volvió a repetir su "oferta"; y dijo que si cambiaba de opinión, haría un buen negocio, hm. Y me dio su tarjeta, hnm.-Como para probar que era cierto, Deidara sacó de su bolsillo una tarjetita blanca, con el símbolo Uchiha. La tarjeta estaba manoseada y doblada.

Un largo silencio se hizo bajo ese árbol; y el rubio, asustado de que su novio estuviera enojado con él, lo miró. Itachi tenía los ojos tan negros que parecían rojos, y tenía las manos en puños, tan tiesos que estaban blancos.

-¿_Madara_ te dijo eso?-el tono de voz del moreno era espeluznante, y daba pavor.

-¿M-me crees?-Tartamudeó Deidara. Itachi, al fin mirándolo, le contestó.

-¡Por supuesto que te creo! Solo que me cuesta imaginar que mi familia sea capaz de algo así…

-¡No sabemos si fue tu familia! Pudo haber sido solo ese viejo, hm.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es posible, Dei.

-Cierto.

Y otro silencio cayó. Pero Itachi lo interrumpió con algo que le estaba molestando desde que empezó a escuchar el relato y se imagino de que iba todo.

-Y tu… ¿_enserio_ le creíste?-tono herido y enojado del Uchiha.

-Al principio no…pero luego comencé a rememorar cuando me presentaste a tu familia, los comentarios indirectos y el resto de las cosas, hm. Pensé que tal vez… te terminarías dando cuenta del error que estabas cometiendo y que me dejarías. Y yo…bueno, quería estar seguro.-la cara del ojiazul estaba roja como un tomate, y su miraba gritaba disculpas.

Y bueno…el pelinegro no tuvo corazón para no perdonarlo.

-Yo te amo, Deidara. No me importaría si fueras pobre o más rico que yo, si fueras pelirrojo o castaño, si fueras serio o una chica.-cara de espanto de los dos. -Mejor retiro eso. Si fueras una chica sería imposible que me gustaras.- Deidara le miró con horror, y ambos se desbarataron de la risa.-Es enserio, Dei-kun. Yo te quiero así como eres, y nada ni nadie, _familia o no_, puede cambiar eso. No quiero que nunca más te sientas así, y menos por culpa de mis estúpidos parientes. Aunque si lo haces, quiero que me lo digas enseguida, ¿bien?-los ocelos celestes brillaban otra vez, y la sonrisa del artista había vuelto.

-Yo también te amo, Ita-koi, espero que lo sepas, hm. No hay nada que no haría por ti…_ excepto_ convertirme en una chica.-sonrisa burlona.- Lamento haber sido tan tonto, hm.

Itachi sonrió, y se besaron. El beso tenía el sabor de Deidara, algo explosivo y cálido y el de Itachi, algo exótico y elegante. Y aún mejor, una mezcla de ambos. Ese bello contacto terminó con el rubio mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Itachi, y el ojinegro lamiendo los labios de su novio.

-Por cierto, ¿qué le harás a tu tío, hm?-pregunto el ojiceleste, curioso y a la vez un poco temoroso.

-Oh…nada que no se solucione con terapia.

Itachi sonrió malignamente, y Deidara pensó que no le agradaría _para nada_ ser Uchiha Madara en ese momento.

…

…

**[1]** La Siesta, en mi país, es después del mediodía, cuando todo el mundo se acuesta a dormir, y no hay nadie despierto. No sé si en los demás países sean tan dormilones como acá, pero quería aclararlo.

**[2]**Las escuelas públicas (o las que yo conozco) son institutos mantenidos por el Estado, donde los alumnos son(casi siempre) de un nivel económico menor. Desconozco si hay este tipo de escuelas en Japón, aunque imagino que si.

…

…

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen Reviews!^^.**

**Bessotess**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
